Little outsiders babysitting
by broggy
Summary: when Darry gets left alone to watch Soda and Pony for the night, what happens? read and find out! Darry is ten, Two-bit is eight, Soda is seven, Steve is seven, Dallyis seven, Johnny is six, Pony is four please R&R! hope you guys arent sick of these yet!


**Hey guys! I just wanted to say first off, thanks for all your support! I wasnt sure about joining FF, because i didnt think anybody would like the stories I write, man, was I wrong!**

**here another little outsiders story! I like how this one came out!**

**I sure hope you guys arent sick of these yet! I can write something else related to the outsiders if you want!**

**Give me some ideas, what do you want the next little outsiders adventure to be?**

**enjoy! please R&R!**

**~Broggy**

* * *

Mrs Curtis walked to the door with her husband. "Okay, Darry, are you SURE we can trust you enough to watch your brothers? were only going to be a block away" she asked, looking at little Darry.

Darry nodded, smiling "You can trust me mama! Ill make sure I take good care of my little buddies!" he pulled Pony over, messing up his hair and holding him from behind. Pony snorted and squirmed, glaring up at Darry.

"Okay... the emergency numbers are on the wall, well be back in three hours" Said their mother, walking out. "Bye! have fun!" yelled Darry. Pony broke free of Darry grip, and ran away, going over by Soda.

"Alright! im the boss, so you gotta listen to what I say!" Said Darry, standing over Soda and Pony. "Yeah, yeah... whatever Dar" said Soda, too absorbed in the TV to care.

Darry walked over to the TV, changing the channel. Soda groaned "Aw Dar! we was watchin that!" Darry stuck his tounge out at Soda. "Im the boss, so I get to pick what we watch"

Soda sighed, laying on his back. Pony jumped up, falling across Sodas stomach. Soda started to laugh "Pony! cant I lay still for more than two minutes, without you using me as a chair?"

Pony giggled. Darry sighed, watching TV. There was a loud slam of the door and the three boys looked up, Two-bit and Dally strolled in. "Hey! yall cant just come in here! im babysittin!" yelled Darry.

"Ah come off it! I go where I want" Said Dally, walking over and sitting on the couch. Two-bit grabbed a pepsi from the fridge, walking over and joining Dally. Darry sighed "my parents are gonna kill me..."

Two-bit spoke "ah dont worry Dar! we wont make a mess! and well leave before they get home!" Darry nodded. Dally spoke "Who you babysittin, anyway?" Darry replied "Those two" Soda and Pony looked up.

"So theyre the "babies" now? thats priceless!" yelled Dally laughing. Soda glared at Dally "Aw shut up man! he means Pony!" Pony looked up, hearing his name. "I aint no baby! Im four, AND A HALF!"

Dally rolled his eyes, taking Two-bits pepsi. Two-bit snorted, getting up and walking to get another one. "Hey! get me one!" Yelled Soda. "Yeah, me too!" yelled Darry. Two-bit yelled something back, but nobody could hear it over the TV.

The door slammed again as Steve walked in. "And... another guest" Said Darry sighing. "Stevie! hey!" yelled Soda from the floor, who was still laying on his back. Steve walked over, stepping on Sodas stomach.

"Ah! dude, stop!" yelled Soda laughing a bit. Steve smirked and sat down on the floor next to him. Pony looked at Steve, then quickly looked away. He knew Steve didnt like him at all.

Two-bit walked in, his arms full of pepsis. He handed them out to everyone, about to open one for himself. Steve jumped up and grabbed it out of his hand. "Thanks Two-bit" said Steve, drinking it. Two-bit groaned, stomping back into the kitchen.

The door didnt slam. but lightly closed this time. "Johnny!" yelled Soda from the floor. "Hey Johnnycakes, whats up man?" Asked Dally as the small tanned boy with raven hair walked in.

"Nothing much, whats up with you Dal?" asked Johnny sitting down. "Eh, same old" Said Dally, turning back towards the TV. Two-bit walked back into the room with a pepsi.

"Oh! pepsi! can you get me one?" Asked Johnny. Two-bit let out a string of angry muttering, stomping into the kitchen. "Gee, whats his problem?" asked Johnny. Darry laughed "Dont ask"

All the kids watched TV for a bit. When there was nothing else on, Soda and Steve walked to the dining room table, Two-bit and Darry following. Pony stayed on the floor in the living room with a book, flipping through the pages.

Johnny and Dally sat on the couch, watching some old war movie. Steve and Soda arm wrestled, Darry and Two-bit playing cards. Soda grunted, trying his best to push Steves hand down. Steve, with ease, slammed Sodas hand on the table.

"Dang! your good at this Steve!" yelled Soda, shaking his hand a bit, it hurt. Steve smirked "Good? you mean the best!" Darry squinted at his cards, then looked at Two-bit, who was wearing a crooked grin.

"Your supposed to keep a straight face, stupid!" Yelled Darry. Two-bit snapped back "Why would I do that, If I got such good cards!?" Darry yelled "Your not supposed to tell me that!"

Two-bit looked confused "Tell you what?" Darry spoke "That you have good cards!" Two-bit replied "I do? how did you know!?" Darry face-palmed, groaning a bit and throwing down his cards "I fold..."

Two-bit spoke "You fold? You fold what!? there aint no piles of laundry around here!" Darry yelled "Okay, now your just purposely bein a wise ass!"' Two-bit yelled back "I cant help it! you walk right into it!"

Darry and Two-bit started arguing. Darry yelled "Your so stupid!" Two-bit yelled back "No, your stupid!" Darry replied "Your stupid, for saying im stupid!" Two-bit yelled "Well, your stupid, for saying im stupid, for calling you stupid!"

"Could yall shut the hell up!? Im tryin to watch TV!" Yelled Dally. Two-bit and Darry glared at each other, muttering quietly. Steve and Soda poked their heads in the fridge, looking for food.

"Hey Dar! we got any cake left?" Asked Soda. Darry spoke "You guys cant eat cake for dinner!" Steve yelled "Why not!? cake is food!" Two-bit spoke "Good point" Darry sighed "Mom and Dad will kill me if they find out I fed you guys that stuff"

Dally spoke "who says they gotta know? besides, I dont see any law that says ya cant eat cake for dinner, right Johnny?" he said, turning to Johnny. Johnny spoke "Dallys right, guys" Dally nodded, satisfied someone agreed with him.

Soda brought a chocolate cake to the table, putting it down. Darry stood up "Hey Two-bit, make yourself useful and get plates" Two-bit sighed "Alright..." he walked into the kitchen, and the guys all came over.

"Here, each of yall take a slice, theres chocolate milk in the fridge" Said Darry, grabbing a slice himself. Two-bit brought plates, and cups, and the chocolate milk. Johnny and Dally walked into the living room with cake and milk, sitting on the couch.

Steve ate at the table with Two-bit and Darry. Soda brought Pony a little slice of cake and milk, setting it down next to him. "Why dont ya take a break from reading and have some cake, ok baby?" said Soda, messing up Ponys hair.

Pony smiled "okay" He ate a little piece neatly, and drank some milk. Soda walked over to the table, where Steve had cake all over his face. "Uh, stevie, you got cake, like... everywhere" Said Soda laughing.

"Man, the kid is less messy than you" Said Dally, drinking the last of his milk. Johnny took a small bite of his cake, turning his attention to the TV. "Aw, shut up Dal!" yelled Steve, wiping his face. Dally looked at the TV as well.

Pony looked up at the TV, smiling a bit. Soda yawned, milk always made him drowsy. "Hey guys! they got a war movie marathon! it starts in ten minutes!" yelled Dally.

Soda perked up, he loved war movies. Darry and Two-bit looked up as well, running over. "Here, I got a blanket we can all sit on" Said Soda, running to his room. He grabbed his blanket, and a bunch of pillows.

He spread the blanket out on the floor. He lay the pillows at the front of the blanket. Two-bit, Steve, Darry, Soda, and Pony all sat on the blanket, Johnny and Dally staying on the couch.

"Alright, what about mom and dad?" asked Darry. Soda spoke "Aw, dont worry Dar! they wont be home for another hour, we got time" said Soda. Darry nodded. Everyone looked at the TV as a war movie started.

About a half an hour later, everyone was out cold. Soda was laying on his back, leaning against a pillow, his arm around Pony, who was sleeping, leaning against Soda.

Steve was snoring, sleeping next to Soda. Two-bit was curled in a ball, laying on a pillow. Darry had his head on a pillow, his feet on Two-bits back.

On the couch, Dally was on his back, asleep. Johnny was across from him, his feet up on Dallys legs. Everyone stayed alseep while the TV flickered, playing some old war movie.

A few minutes later, Mr and Mrs Curtis walked in, taking in what was in front of them. All the boys were asleep, their empty dishes still all over the table, cards were scattered on the table also.

Mr Curtis sighed "Well, They ate, and slept, so I guess that counts for something" Mrs Curtis smiled "Oh, arent they just precious dear? look at little Johnny and Dally! and look at Pony and Soda!" Mr Curtis smiled "well... that is kind of cute"

"Come on, lets head to bed, we can clean up tomorrow morning" Said Mr Curtis, walking towards the rooms. Mrs curtis smiled, turning off the TV, and whispering a goodnight before following, leaving all the little outsiders, to sleep.


End file.
